miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Srebna wilczyca/Exceptional
Są tu niezwykłe pustki. Jeśli ktokolwiek to czyta to pozdrawiam go z góry. I jak zwykle zaczynamy ! Prolog Kiedyś istniało pradawne miasto , w którym mieszkał pewien pan. Czyli pierwszy strażnik i jednocześnie stwórca miraclum. - wayzz - powiedział staruszek zwracając się do zielonowłosego chłopaka. - Tak mistrzu ? - odpowiedział chłopak - Obiecasz mi coś ? -zapytał staruszek patrząc się w rozgwieżdżone niebo - Ale co ? - spytał zielono włosy - Że jeżeli mnie kiedyś zabraknie... - nie dokończył - Ale mistrzu jesteś nieśmiertelny - dpowiedział Wayzz - Ale jak by się to stało , zaopiekuj się nimi - spojżał na reszte towarzyszy , którzy nie spali. - Plagg oddaj to Nooroo- wrzeszczała dziewczyna o czerwonych włosach - Bo co mi zrobisz Tiki ?- zaczoł machać skrawkiem materiału na którym była broszka w kształcie motyla. - Ja to odzyskam - powiedział brunet , charakterystyczny strój. Był ubrany w ubrudzony od błota i piasku strój składający się z brązowej kamizelki białej ubrudzonej koszuli , brązowych potarganych spodni i narzuty z szakala pręgowanego.A na ręce miał charakterystyczną skurzaną obroże/ branzolete z wygrawerowanym jego imieniem " Storm" I zaczeła się gonitwa , pomiędzy chłopakami.Którą przerwał nagły chuk. - Co to ? - zapytał Plagg , patrząc się w postać. Która w zaskakującym tępie zbliżała się. Mistrz odrazu wstał z krzesła na którym siedział. -Obudzić wszytkich - powiedział - Co się dzieje ? - powiedziała dziewczyna o rudych włosach i fioletowych oczach. Przecierała oczy z zmęczenia - Nie wiem Trixx - powiedziała dziewczyna o niebieskich włosach związanych w koka. - A ja moge wiedzieć co tu się dzieje- powiedziała blondynka z włosami związanymi w kuzyka z złotym grzebykiem wpiętym we włosy. - No wiecie nic ciekawego - powiedział dziewczyna o białych włosach z czarnymi końcówkami.Nie odrywając wzroku od nieba. - Pixi jak zwykle w swojim świecie, jak zwykle myśli tylko o sobie - odezwał się storm - Ej !- poderwała się z gruntu - No co taka prawda - wzruszył ramionam, dziewczyna nąstop patrzyła na czupki swojich stup. A z jej oczu zaczeły skapywać słone łzy. - Ty płaczesz ? - zapytał się storm - G-głupi szakal -powiedziała przez łzy. "- czemu to tak boli ? "- myśli Pixi - Czemu on zawsze mnie olewa ? " Troche wcześniej '' ''- Dobra Pixi dajesz - mówi do siebie. - powiec mu co czujesz dajesz - wyszła z ukrycia. Jusz podchodziła , kiedy nagle coś , a raczej ktoś ją popchnoł. '' ''- Storm - powiedział Trixx '' ''- Tak ? - odpowiedział storm ''- możemy gdzieś dziś pujść razem ? -zapytała się lisiczka'' ''- Dobra - powiedział Storm , a ona odrazu pociągneła go gdzieś.'' ''- Jestem bezużyteczna - zwineła się w kłębek i zaczela płakać.'' Puźniej '' ''- Storm ?- odezwała się Pixi ''- tak ?- zapytał '' ''- Czy możemy gdzieś dziś razem wyjść ? - zapytała Pixi'' ''- Wybacz ale jestem umuwiony z Trixx - powiedział i odszedł'' ''- Głupia ja , nie mam szans z tą lisicą - znowu zwineła się w kłembek i zaczeła płakać.'' Teraz wracamy do czasuw obecnych. - Halo Pixi ?- powiedział Storm - Nienawidze cię ! - zawarczała , nadal płacząc i nadal patrząc się w czupki swojich stup. - Głupi szakal !- wrzeszczała nastroszona. - Pixi co się stało ? - powiedział łagodnym głosem Storm '''i wyciągnoł ręke w jej kierunku. - Ślepy głupiec!- powiedziała nadal płacząc. Potem siadła i zwineła się w kulke. - głupi!- Storm chciał ją pogłaskać , ale ona wrzasneła. - Zostaw mnie - warkneła - Jak tam sobie chcesz - powiedział i odwrucił się do niej tyłem ''"-Jak może się na mnie wkurzać jak ja nic jej nie zrobiłem- myśli ''Storma."' - Ej no to nie czas na obrażanie się - powiedział Wayzz, próbując załagodzić stuacje. - To jej/jego wina - powiedzieli jednocześnie - Przestańcie, mamy tu większy problem- powiedział mistrz Dopiero teraz zauważyli magiczną bariere która chroniła ich przed czarnymi psami które próbowały dostać się do środka. - Co to jest mistrzu ? -zapytał zaciekawiony Plagg - To jest- mistrz upadł na ziemie -Mistrzu - Nic mi nie jest - powiedział wstając - Jest to bariera , która was ochroni - powiedział mistrz - Nas , a ciebie ? - zapytał się wayzz - Dla mnie już zapuźno - powiedział Wtedy bariera pękła , czarne wilki dostały się do środka. - Bariera - powiedział Storm i stworzył bariere nad resztą miasta.Które nagle znikneło. - Hm ... ? A kogo tu widze ?- powiedział szatyn który ujeżdżał największego czarnego wilka. W ręce trzymał laske z czarnym kryształem. - Czego chcesz blak ? - zapytał czarodziej - A nie moge odwiedzić od tak mojego starego mistrza - powiedział Blak - Mów - O jetem aż tak przewidywalny - powiedział Blak- chcem niebieskiego kryształu - powiedział ostro - Nie mam go - powiedział - Wiem że go masz - powiedział i wzioł duusu- mów bo inaczej ona ucierpi- powiedział przykładając jej do głowy czarny kryształ. - Zostaw ją - zawarczał Storm - O stawiasz się ? - powiedział - i masz jeszcze czelność - chwycił go za szyje i z całej siły walnoł nim o niedaleką góre z piaskowca. - Jeszcze ktoś chętny ? - zapytytał Blak - Tak my -powiedział Plagg i wształ razem z Tiki - Hm ... ? będzie ciekawie- powiedział Mistrz ukradkie przelał całą moc w tych dwojga. Pokonali Blaka ,ale na jak długo. Kwami straciły bardzo dłużo mocy w starciu z Blakiem, przez co musiały poszukać sobie właścicieli . Miracula rozeszły się po świecie , wszystkie zwyjątkiem jednego. C.D.N. Mam nadzieje że ktoś do tąd dotrwał. I mam nadzieje że się komuś spodobały , moje wypociny. Tak bardzo długo to robiłam i chyba praca się opłaciła . Rozdział 1 " Dziewczyna z pustyni " 'pov.Robert Lamps' '''- O boże po co my tu jesteśmy ? - zapytałem rodziców którzy widocznie byli zajeci szukaniem starych rupieci ( znaleźisk archologicznych )'' ''- Nie zrozumiesz tego - powiedział ojciec'' ''- Mam 19 lat do holery - warknołem'' ''- To ty chiałeś z nami jechać - dopowiedziała mama. Ja to zignorowałem i patrzyłem się w pustynny krajobraz.'' ''Wtedy nagle zauważyłem jakąś dziwną postać której głowa pokazała się zza zaspy.' Wstałem i nie zwarzając na to że dość słabo znłem te piaski. - Ej ty ! - krzyczałem na tą osobe. - K-kim t-ty j-jesteś ? -zapytała jąkając się osoba zza piasku. - A ty kim jesteś ? - J- jesteś drapieżnikiem ? - zapytała nadal się jąkając - Nie ?- nie dokońca wiedziałem o co jej chodzi Zza piasku wyszła brunetka , wyglądała jak jakaś supermodelka , wyciągnięta z magazynu. - Jak masz na imie ? - zapytała nieśmiale - Robert a ty ? - zapytałem , mieżąc ją wzrokiem. Była ubrana w typowo piaskową suknie na ramiączkach cere miała dość jesną , jak na człowieka pustyni. oczy zato miały charakterystyczną żółtą barwe. Na głowie miała wieniec z bardzo ładnych lekko różowych kwiatów pustyni. - Mam na imie lore - powiedziała brunetka.- Ale każdy mówi mi Laura My zakochaliśmy się w sobie , czas mijał. Laura wyjawiła mi że pochodzi z tajemniczego miasta i będzie musiała tam kiedyś wyjechać i nie będzie mogła powrucić. Ponieważ jest jego królową. W końcu nadszedł czas kiedy Lore znikneła, zostawiając mi nasze dziecko. Zanim dziecko skończyło dwa lata znalazłem sobie nową żonę. Nigdy nie zapomniałem o Laurze , za każdym razem kiedy patrzyłem w żółte oczy syna przypominały mi jej oczy. Niestety syn znacznie różnił się od jego rówieśników. Zachowywał się podobnie jak pies , potrafił zmienić się w szakala. Bałem się o niego , że jeśli ktoś to odkryje to mi go zabiorą. Więc podarowałem mu jedną rzecz ,którą dała mu ją jego matka. Czyli skurzany pasek , na początku nie wiedziałem o co z tym chodzi. Ale po czasie zrozumiałem że daje to pożądane efekty , Daniel zaczoł zachowywać się tak jak normalne dziecko. Cztery lata temu przygarneliśmy , typowego dzikiego psa. Nie wiem jakim cudem znalazł się u malucha w sypialni. Ale widząc jak się z nim przywiązał zostawiliśmy mu go. Drugim zwierzakiem , była Puszynka. Nasz domowy lis. Moja żona przygarneła ją ze schroniska, władze pozwoliły nam trzymać lisa. Puszynka jak i Storm zachowują się jak nowmalne psy. Mają tylko inny wygląd. C.D.N :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania